


A Breath of Fresh Air

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Event scene, Literate RP, RP, RP Scene, West-balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Lon'qu and Olivia share a moment on the balcony.
Relationships: Lon'qu & Olivia (Fire Emblem), Lon'qu/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my RP partner!

The sun had just set over the horizon, and now darkness began to seep into crepuscular skies. Lon'qu was fond of Ylisstol's open skies on nights like this; they reminded him much of Chon'sin. However, he couldn't ever see himself returning there again ... not since ... _her._

Not tonight, the swordsman grimly reminded himself and switched his gaze from the balcony to the soiree taking place inside. He needed his wits about him. Especially tonight. There were many important diplomats from all over the kingdom congregating in just the next room. Although it seemed every time he took one step forward, he was already taking five steps back and pressed up against the wall as if his very life depended on it.

Which was why now … he was outside, enduring the cold without much fuss. Formally dressed but hardly ready to participate in any of what this ludic evening offered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by me!

Olivia needed a break from the crowd. It was such a lovely night, everyone was so happy! And yet, it was too much for her. A breath of fresh air would help, probably. She hoped there wasn’t anyone on the balcony!

She stepped onto the balcony, taking a deep breath. It was a chilly night, and light goosebumps appeared on her sleeveless dress. It didn’t bother her, though. It was far too warm inside. The cold air was refreshing. Olivia took a few steps forward, her white dress flowing behind her. She noticed a figure leaning against the railing. _No,_ she thought, not wanting company. Briefly, the thought of going back inside went through her mind.

No, she couldn’t bear going back. It was too warm, much too warm.

She almost sighed in relief as she recognized the figure as Lon’qu. He wouldn’t try to talk to her, she was sure. Olivia supposed it was alright to stay, as long as she kept her distance. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to be polite.

“G-Good evening Lon’qu,” she said, a gentle smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by my RP partner!

Swish, swish. Clack, clack. Those very sounds signaled to Lon’qu someone was approaching. Who, though? He could easily estimate that this person was lighter than most, airy almost in their gait. Not waiting to find out who it was, he pivoted sharply to face them all but ready to give them a verbal tongue lashing.

Yet when his vision focused, he bit down hard on his tongue. It was Olivia, and Olivia was a woman. The male began to shake and he clasped the nearby railing for support. Dammit!

He couldn’t say they were good friends but they both followed under the same banner as their Khan. So, Lon’qu expelled what bad words he had prepared to say through an exhale of his nostrils and murmured a polite greeting instead, cheeks becoming stained in redness. “Good… evening.. Olivia.”

“What ...brings you out here?” Had his mouth gone dry? He found himself eyeing the wine glass he’d brought with him; his nerves were absolutely shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me!

Lon’qu scared Olivia when he turned to face her. The sudden movement was unexpected. However, that fear was nothing compared to the worry when she saw Lon’qu start to shake. She wanted to rush to him, to calm him- but she knew that would only make it worse. Instead, she went to the railing, but stayed five meters away from him. 

She was pleasantly surprised when he answered her greeting, but she knew it was difficult for him. Olivia felt horrible for being the one to place him in this situation.

“I-I just needed a breath of fresh air. It’s too crowded inside…” she replied. “What about you?” Olivia shivered slightly as the wind picked up again.

It was so obvious how nervous Lon’qu was. She felt bad. “D-don’t you worry! I won’t come any closer to you- thank you for allowing m-me to be here with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my RP partner!

Witnessing the lissome dancer shrink away had Lon’qu feeling even worse. He didn’t dislike women, _honest_. His phobia of women just made it harder on him to engage in any kind of conversation with them, which is why he preferred the battlefield. 

This wasn’t a war, though. This was a soiree, with dancing couples and chattering nobles. But every part of Lon’qu wanted to run away from it, including this particular conversation just beginning to bud between him and Olivia.

Though decorum smacked him upside the head and the swordsman remained, statuesque and terrified. He wouldn’t leave the other in silence, and quietly responded. “...same reason. Too crowded, too stuffy. I feel uncomfortable enough as it is in this getup.” A gesture was made to his outfit before looking away in an attempt to settle his nerves.

What had him warming next was after hearing the mousey female’s reassurance. “I wasn’t worried… because even when we were back in Regna Ferox, you respectfully kept your distance, too. So, I’d honestly rather have your company this evening than theirs.” He was obviously referring to the noble girls attempting to breach his bubble earlier to get a dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me!

“W-well, if it makes you feel any better- y-you look nice. You’re dressed appropriately for this occasion,” replied Olivia, her cheeks reddening. She hoped he wouldn’t be embarrassed at the accidental compliment she gave him. The _last_ thing she’d want to do is make him feel bad.

“I’m g-glad!” she said in response. And indeed, she _was_ glad. “I like talking to you, you’re always polite.” Olivia averted her gaze, choosing instead to look at the sky. The moon cast its silver light onto their surroundings, creating a calming atmosphere. Olivia’s hair stirred as another breath of wind came their way.

“The sky is so pretty,” said Olivia. It was fine if Lon’qu didn’t answer her statement. She just wanted him to relax a bit. Looking at the sky always helped _her_ relax, so maybe it would help him. Hopefully, he would end up enjoying the ball, at least a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my RP partner!

Lon’qu couldn’t hark back to a time where he’d spoken to a woman for this long without turning the opposite direction. He felt lightheaded. Still, he remained tall (somehow), his brown eyes shifting their focus from the starry firmament to Olivia. 

Although distance separated them, he observed Olivia’s shudder through the dim torchlight. It happened not once but a few more times as she braced herself against the unforgiving cold. 

A gentleman would have offered her his coat but he draped her with unpolished words. “...and you’re not dressed appropriately for this weather.” Oopft. Awkwardness filled the air then and Lon’qu’s cheeks became burdened with shame. “But that…” He stumbled, and lowered his head to avoid her gaze. “...but that doesn’t mean you aren’t a sight to behold tonight, Olivia.”

Clearing his throat, he was grateful the conversation had moved to the sky and he nodded. “It is. Reminds me of Chon’sin’s skies when I was little.” Surprised he divulged such, he decidedly blamed it on the wine for loosening his tongue. "It portrays a bit of Regna Ferox's winter skies as well." 

With a slow turn, he eyed the dancer's exposed skin covered in goosebumps. Grumbling, he shifted out of his coat lined with fur and placed it gingerly upon the balcony's ledge. He gestured to his accouterment with a scoff, lips pursed. "Damnit, woman. Wear it before you end up looking like the Risen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me!

Olivia, somehow, blushed even more at Lon’qu’s comment on her appearance. “Th-Thank you,” she replied, bowing her head meekly.

  
-

  
“I’d like to visit Chon’sin, someday. All the descriptions I’ve heard make it sound like it’s a v-very beautiful place,” she replied. Olivia couldn’t believe she was having a conversation with Lon’qu! But, it was best she remained calm, as she didn’t want to scare him away. He was very nice to talk to, and she hoped she could have more conversations with him in the future. It was nice to speak to someone who was equally as flushed as she was. It made her feel a bit less stupid for blushing. Maybe one day, she would get over her anxiety, and he would get over his fear of women.

  
-

  
Olivia looked at Lon’qu, curious as to why he would be taking off his jacket while standing in the cold winter air.

All became clear when he finished speaking. It was so nice of him to lend her his jacket! But… “Won’t you b-be cold?” she asked. She didn’t want to take the jacket if it means he’d be cold. And yet, she moved an inch towards the jacket, eager for the warmth. She didn’t take it though, not yet. Not until he confirmed that it was okay to take it, once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my RP partner!

Each careful step Olivia took toward him had Lon’qu’s cold cheeks flourishing with color. How much clearer could he be? Hadn’t his recent actions been enough to relay his intentions?? Then again … this was the timorous dancer known for standing in line for _long_ periods of time at supper because she was too anxious to ask for seconds. Heh. The thought was amusing to him until he caught himself mid laugh and he quickly shifted from mirth to annoyance.

“Damn it, woman.” He stared pointedly at her, his lips pursed. “Take it!” Still, no motions were made from her and Lon’qu’s patience was thin. Olivia was an important part of the Shepherds. Her dances inspired the soldiers to act, to fight when one no longer thought they could anymore. What use was she if she couldn’t inspire … including _his_ own will to fight.

So, the swordsman’s intent to protect his female comrade from hypothermia became more important than his gynophobic tendencies and he grabbed her thin wrist, hoicking her to him. 

And it was in the aftermath of him placing his fur-lined coat on those small shoulders of hers that he … … realized … … how brutish he’d acted … and… and… how he’d grabbed a woman’s hand -- _Oh Gods_. Olivia’s hand, too. Of ALL people!! He went statuesque, his arms immediately going up as if in surrender to a worthy adversary.

“I… I…” Lon’qu stammered, his brown eyes widening. “I’m s - s -sorry. Excuse m - me!” The poor Myrmidon’s face was steaming, his gaze refusing to meet with Olivia’s in his absconding of the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me!

Olivia froze at Lon’qu’s annoyed expression. What did she do wrong? She moved towards him as slowly and as carefully as she could! Perhaps she should’ve just stayed in place?

_Stupid_.

His insistence that she take the coat did nothing to make her move. She was stuck where she was standing, as if gravity had decided to snatch away her ability to walk. And then, he seized her wrist and pulled her to him in a swift motion. Olivia flushed as he placed a coat over her shoulders.

Instantly, she felt _much_ warmer.

But her _face_ , on the other hand was _uncomfortably_ warm. In fact, it felt like it got hotter with each passing second as Lon’qu stared at her, just as frozen as she was.

As he backed away, she still couldn’t move, her mind spinning. He cared enough for her health to overcome his gynophobia for a brief second? And now he was embarrassed. All this could have been avoided if she just grabbed her jacket on the way to the balcony.

But she _didn’t_. There were some people standing in front of where the coats were, and she couldn’t bear the thought of interacting with them.

_Stupid_.

Was the floor moving or was it just her? She glanced at Lon’qu and then promptly began to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my RP partner.

Lon’qu’s booted feet hastened away from the stone balcony. The cold was never an issue for him but the woman currently wearing his long coat was. He had gone and _touched_ her - -all for the sake of seeing she not be affronted any longer by winter’s winds. Most would consider his recent act to be genteel but the taciturn swordsman felt differently and the quicker he could leave the scene the better.

And he was about to accomplish such until he espied a flurry of robes and rosy pink hair going every which way in the corner of his eye. Had it become that windy out? Lon’qu halted mid stride and realized the lissome dancer was about to do more than hitting the dance floor tonight. She was in the process of fainting!

Without even a second to breathe a curse, Lon’qu appeared by Olivia’s side in a blur. His feet skidding across the stones in his latest retrieval of the now unconscious female whom he presently cradled against his body. “...you’ve got to be joking with me.” He grumbled, his cheeks turning the reddest upon nudging the other in an attempt to wake her up.

She did not. [c]

  
Again, the Myrmidon’s crippling gynophobia took over and he found his body reacting in a not so pleasant way (almost losing his grip and letting his latest heroics go to hell.) But even then, Olivia remained unconscious in his arms and Lon’qu was forced to take her inside. Albeit this was done very, very slowly. One shaky step at a time. His journey ended at one of the many seclusive alcoves within the castle and he laid the beauty to rest in a wingback chair next to a nearby fireplace.

Good. He could go now. But … he couldn’t just leave her here unattended, could he? Proprietary demanded he stay, yet his nerves said otherwise. Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT! Lon’qu would stare at the pink haired dancer for sometime before he ultimately made the decision to stand guard. “Stupid woman.” He said with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. “This is just until you wake up.” With that all done, the blush on Lon’qu’s it seemed wouldn’t be going anywhere until he could leave Olivia and know she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
